Kitten's Rave
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: So Grimm finds two kittens on his way to his big sister's house. She is ecstatic when she finds the kittens on his person and insists on Ulquiorra keeping one, since he's taking a liking to the pale man. But is there more to these kittens than meets the eye?


"Dammit, I'm late!" Grimmjow jumped from his bed and ran towards the bathroom grabbing a t shirt, underwear, and jeans. He hurried to the shower quickly shedding his night clothes. He accidently made the water too hot, so he ended up burning himself while slipping in the shower several times. "Ow! Shit!" He hurried and got dressed. Sadly he didn't have time to grab breakfast, so he grabbed his phone, hoodie, keys and shoes. He hopped down the stairs putting on his shoes. When he finally got them on, he finally left the complex and started running towards his destination.

Then he tripped over something. He fell flat on his face. "Dammit to fucking hell!" He sat on his ass and rubbed his face. He turned around and glared at whatever he tripped over. His gaze softened when he sees one orange fur ball and one black fur ball in the middle of the sidewalk. "What the-" He moved closer to the fur balls and noticed the orange one begin to unravel itself to reveal an orange kitten. It glared at Grimmjow with chocolate brown eyes.

He reached for the orange kitten, but it hissed and slashed at him. He pulled his hand back in time to avoid the feisty feline's claws. "Hey, don't get snappy. I'm not tryna hurt ya." He reached for the kitten again and held him in his arms. He laid the kitty on its back and rubbed its face with his finger. The kitten purred and clawed at his finger playfully. "Cute. You're lucky I like cats, Berry." The kitten hissed at the name, but continuously played with his finger. "Is this your friend?" Grimmjow asked looking at the unmoving black fur ball. The orange kitten's answer was a meow.

"Let me help you guys." Grimmjow carefully picked up the black fur ball and watched it unravel. It stretched and looked at Grimmjow with tired hazel eyes with blue around the pupils. "That's different." The black kitten meowed and rubbed his face against Grimmjow's chest. "Heh." The black kitten climbed its way up Grimmjow's chest. He winced slightly at the claws, but didn't mind. The kitten climbed on his shoulder then jumped on his head. "Hey!" He just meowed and curled up on his head. He sighed and put on his hood covering up the kitten. He set the orange kitten inside his hoodie and zipped it uptil only his orange head was sticking out.

"Let's go you two." He continues his walk to his destination.

xXx

He stopped in at the door of a large white mansion. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a pouty young girl with hazel eyes and wavy turquoise hair. "Grimmy, you're late." He rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Sorry, I woke up late and then I found these two-" The girls eyes lit up seeing the orange kitten in his hoodie. "Kitty!" She takes the orange kitten out of his hoodie and hugged him. "Hey, careful with Berry."

"Berry?" She looked at her younger brother in confusion. "Short for Strawberry." The kitten hissed at the bluenette. The woman just giggles and hugs the kitten. "He's so cute." She paused when she heard a meow, but it wasn't coming from Berry. "Yeah, I found another one." He pulled off his hood to reveal a black kitten looking at the woman with sad eyes. "Awe." Grimmjow picked him off his head and handed it to her. She hugged both kittens. "Did you name black kitty?" She asked. "No, I didn't, Nel." She beamed. "I want to name him, Midnight." She backed up and let her baby brother in. "Where'd you find them?" She asked as he followed her to the living room.

"On my way here I tripped over them by accident." She glared at the man who looked away nervously. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Just Ulquiorra. I thought you'd be the last to show up."

"Tch." He plopped down in a recliner across from Ulquiorra, who distracted himself with a book. Nel set the kittens on the sofa and midnight hopped on Ulquiorra's lap. The pale faced man looked down to see the kitten curl up and look at him. "Meow."

"Awe, Midnight's taken a liking to Ulqui." Nel clapped her hands together and smiled. Ulquiorra scratched behind his ear, earning a purr from the kitten. "Why don't you keep him, Ulquiorra? He seems attached to you." Grimmjow suggested. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Feed him, play with him, whatever else you need to do. Come on, Ulqui, he's so cute. How can you say no?"

"Simple. I say-

"Don't finish that sentence!" Nel warned. "Please, Ulqui. I'll even buy all the toys and food he'll need."

"Meow." He looked pack down at the kitten who looked up at him with those strange eyes. "Fine." Nel squealed and jumped up and down. "Hey, fuckers!" Midnight flattened his ears and hid under Ulquiorra's shirt. Berry hisses at the new voice and readies himself to pounce. Before he could Grimmjow grabbed him and set the kitten in his lap. "You don't want to fuck with him, Berry. He'll skin you alive." Berry looked at Grimmjow defiantly, but didn't move. Nel rolled her eyes. "Did you feed them?" Grimmjow shook his head no and she sighed. "Hand them over so I can feed them." Nel walked over to Ulquiorra. He reached under the shirt and pulled out the scared kitten. Midnight curled around his hand not wanting to let go of his new owner. Nel pet his head then carefully unlatched the kitten from the pale man's hand. She nuzzled her cheek against Midnight's to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'm only going to feed you and you can go back to your owner." She picked up Berry and headed to the kitchen, completely dodging Nnoitora.

"The fucks up with her?" He asked pointing back at her. "Nothing that concerns you." Was Ulquiorra's answer. "Tch. Whatever."


End file.
